The present invention relates to a handle for a baggage cart, and, more particularly, to a handle rotatable to unlock the inner tubes from the outer tubes of the handle assembly for a baggage cart.
Telescopic handle assemblies are widely used in various types of baggage carts for carriage of travelers' baggage. When such a baggage cart is used to transport baggage, the user draws inner tubes of the telescopic handle assembly from outer tubes to a locking position, by pulling a handle fixedly connected to the inner tubes. When the baggage cart is not used, the inner tube are unlocked from the locking position and compressed into the outer tubes in order to let the baggage cart have a more compact volume. A conventional design for unlocking the inner tubes from the locking position is that the user must either bow his body to use one of his hands to push down an operating lever to activate a locking means to release the locking, or lift the baggage cart with one of his hands and push down the operating level with the other hand. Such a conventional design is not convenient to operate. Another conventional design is to equip an operating bar located about and substantially parallel to the handle. The operating bar has a length substantially equal to that of the handle. When the operating bar is forced to move toward the handle by gripping of the user's hand(s), it activates the locking means to release the locking of the inner tubes. However, such a conventional design is not convenient for a person to grip the handle, particularly for a person who has thick palms, since the space between the handle and the operating bar is limited.